Acid Mage (3.5e Class)
Acid Mage The Acid Mage calls forth acid from deep within, using it to dissolve metal, flesh, and people's holds on reality. Sometimes all at once. Making an Acid Mage Acid Magi provide attrition and chaos. Healthy characters and strikers benefit from this. Abilities: Acid Magi call forth acid with Constitution, hit with Dexterity, and use self-delusions with Intelligence. Races: Insane, disturbing, and hungry races have some attraction to becoming Acid Magi. Thus, the races starting with "Gn" are included. Alignment: Any. Starting Gold: 2d4×10 gp (50 gp). Starting Age: Moderate. Class Features All of the following are class features of the Acid Mage. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Acid Magi are proficient with simple weapons and light armor. (Ex): The Acid Mage has Resistance to Acid equal to twice his level. (Su): As a standard action, the Acid Mage can spit acid at a target within 30' as a ranged touch attack. This deals 1d6 points of Acid damage, and the target takes an additional 1d6 points of Acid damage each round until he or she takes a move action to successfully make a Reflex save (DC 10 + half Acid Mage's Hit Dice + Acid Mage's Constitution modifier). Multiple instances of acid spit require separate move actions to remove, but all deal damage simultaneously (counting as only one instance of dealing damage for effects that care, and for Acid Resistance). (Su): The Acid Mage can eat anything other than poison and gain nutrition from it. (Su): At level 2, the Acid Mage can create an ingested poison called "Acid Drop" with 1 hour of concentration and 10 gp worth of acidic food or beverages. This poison is an ingested poison with a Fortitude save DC of 10 + half Hit Dice + Constitution modifier. This poison's primary damage is 1d4 + Intelligence modifier points of Wisdom damage, and its secondary damage is 1d4 + Intelligence modifier points of Intelligence damage. Any character who takes the primary damage becomes confused for 1 round per Acid Mage class level. (Su): At level 2, the Acid Mage gets a bonus to his Intelligence and Wisdom modifiers for the purpose of class abilities (for any class) equal to the amount of Intelligence and Wisdom damage he has taken from "Acid Drop". (Su): At level 2, the Acid Mage deals double damage to objects with his Acid Spit. In addition, he may attack held or worn objects with Acid Spit. Treat this as an attack (not a touch attack) against the wielder that deals damage to the object instead of the wielder if it hits. (Ex): At level 3, when the Acid Mage is affected by the "attack caster" option of being Confused, he may instead act normally. (Su): At level 3, the Acid Mage can choose to have half the damage he deals with Acid Spit be Cold damage. (Ex): At level 4, while the Acid Mage is confused, he gets a +2 bonus to attack rolls, and all of his effects that require a save have the DC increased by 2. The bonus to attack rolls and save DC's increases to +4 at level 14. (Su): At level 4, the Acid Mage can choose to deal 1 point of Constitution damage to himself in order to either convert his Acid Spit attack into a 120' line, or increase the range of his Acid Spit by 240'. (Su): At level 5, the Acid Mage can pinpoint all acid within Long range of himself with a full-round action. This improves to a standard action at level 10, a move action at level 15, and a swift action at level 20. (Su): At level 6, whenever the Acid Mage uses his Acid Spit attack, he can either deal 2d6 additional points of Acid damage on an initial hit, or convert his Acid Spit attack into a 20' cone. (Sp): At level 7, when the Acid Mage gets the "Babble Incoherently" option of being confused, he may instead cast a random spell with a caster level equal to his Acid Mage level. The method for determining the spell is as follows: Roll a d6 to randomize domain, and then roll a d6 to randomize spell level. (Su): At levels 7 and 19, whenever the Acid Mage uses his Acid Spit attack, he can either increase its range by 30', or improve the amount of damage it deals by 1 point per die. (Su): At level 8, the Acid Mage can choose to have half of the damage he deals with Acid Spit be Fire damage. He cannot use this ability in conjunction with Ultra Cola. (Su): At level 8, while the Acid Mage is suffering from Intelligence damage due to "Acid Drop", he gains a Perfect fly speed equal to his land speed minus 10'. (Ex): At level 9, while the Acid Mage is confused, he automatically succeeds on all Will saves. (Su): At levels 9 and 15, whenever the Acid Mage uses his Acid Spit attack, he can either increase its repeating damage value by 1d6, or give it a +1 bonus to attack rolls and Reflex save DCs. (Su): At level 10, whenever the Acid Mage uses his Acid Spit attack, he can have all damage dice be d8's instead of d6's, or convert his Acid Spit attack into a 10' radius spread within 30'. (Sp): At level 11, when the Acid Mage gets the "Flee from caster at top speed" option of being confused, he may instead use dimension door to go in any direction he chooses. (Su): At level 12, as a Standard Action, the Acid Mage can make any opponent who currently has Acid Spit on them within Long range make a Reflex save (DC 10 + Acid Mage's Hit Dice + his Constitution modifier). If the opponent fails the save, they take an amount of Strength damage equal to the Acid Mage's Intelligence modifier, and all other characters within 30' of them are now afflicted with 1d6 points per round of Acid Spit. On the bright side, that opponent is no longer suffering from Acid Spit. (Su): At level 13, the Acid Mage can choose to have half of the damage he deals with Acid Spit be Sonic damage. He cannot use this ability in conjunction with Ultra Cola or Boiling Acid. (Su): At level 16, whenever the Acid Mage uses his Acid Spit attack, he can either increase its range by 30', or make each character within Medium range take a Reflex save (DC 10 + half Hit Dice + Constitution modifier) or be hit by his Acid Spit. (Su): At level 17, whenever anyone takes acid damage from the Acid Mage, that character must make a Will save (DC 10 + half Hit Dice + Constitution modifier) or be Blinded for 1 round. (Su): At level 18, the Acid Mage can choose to have half of the damage he deals with Acid Spit be Vile damage. He cannot use this ability in conjunction with Ultra Cola, Boiling Acid, or Sizzling Acid. (Su): At level 20, while the Acid Mage is suffering from Intelligence damage due to "Acid Drop", whenever he would choose to move any distance, he teleports that distance instead. Campaign Information Playing an Acid Mage Religion: Acid Magi appreciate religions that enjoy cavorting, feasting, hard drugs, and dissolving people. Other Classes: Acid Magi are often somewhat caustic towards healers and Paladins, but they get along fine with illusionists. Combat: Acid Magi like to stand behind their allies, go mad, and start spitting acid at the enemy. Advancement: Acid Magi can multiclass fairly well with stealthy classes. Acid Magi in the World Acid Magi make excellent sculptors, dragon-slayers, and drug addicts. Daily Life: Slurfurus Gabrikon tends to wake up in the morning, eat a hearty breakfast of grapefruits and lemon juice, and then starting vomiting on the edges of the giant sizzling hole next to his house. Notables: Slurfurus Gabrikon, eventual obliterator of the world. Mintiru Sjrikek, dragon hunter and giggling berserker extraordinaire. Organizations: Acid Magi tend to gravitate towards brightly colored places. NPC Reactions: NPC reactions are quite varied, ranging from pure horror to mild amusement. Acid Mage Lore Characters with ranks in Knowledge (Arcana) can research Acid Magi to learn more about them. When a character makes a skill check, read or paraphrase the following, including information from lower DCs. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Base Class